1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a planing device for planing down road surfaces, having a roller-type, rotatably supported planing body designed in the form of a conveyor worm, the planing body having a multiplicity of planing tools which are arranged in releasable retention boxes whose shank parts are in turn bolted in radial recesses, open at the sides, in the conveyor worm.
2. Discussion of Background
A device of this type with retention box shaft parts fastened in such a manner is known, for example, from the applicant's own previous German patent application P 39 09 695.5.
Both the rotating shank-type tools located in the retention boxes and the retention boxes themselves are subject to extremely severe abrasion when the planing machine is in operation.
It is therefore not only necessary to exchange the easily replaceable rotating shank-type tools; it is also necessary to exchange the retention boxes at certain intervals and to replace them with new retention boxes.
In this previously known embodiment, the retention bolts must be completely released in order to remove the shank parts of the retention boxes from the radial recesses, open at the side, in the conveyor worm and to replace them by new retention boxes.
Given the large number of planing tools located on the planing roller, this involves a very time-consuming operation whenever such an exchange of the retention boxes is necessary.